The Christmas of AD5000
by Jasmine
Summary: Mr. H, a mad scientist had invented a time machine, in which he hoped to send robot agents back to the time before Jesus was born to assasinate Jesus' mother, Mary. Cylopet Hornet travelled to the past to stop him.


It was the AD 5000. My name is Cylopet Hornet, from the X1574 Secret Agent Division.

I am sent by MR.X, known more popularly as The Boss to stop an attempt by the mad scientist MR. H to assassinate Jesus Christ, the figure whom religion people simply love to worship during every Sunday and set up special occasions like Christmas day for.

Mr.H believes that Jesus is the source of the influx of religious wars in the world today, between the True Followers Of Jesus, the Christian sheep, and the Jesus' Disciples, the top three religious groups of the world. Mr. H, in his desire to help the world reach the stage of perfect peace had made attempts to assassinate a fair share of number of people from the past.

The killing of Adolf Hitler was Mr. H's attempt to destroy the Nazis. He sent a group of special robot agents into Hitler's home before he was born to kill his mother. His attempt succeeded in destroying Hitler, it prevented the mass termination of Jews by the hands of Hitler, and this was something that Mr.H was proud about. He boasted about it frequently whenever he had the courage to circulate videos of himself to the general public.

"By my invention of the time travelling machine and employment of robot agents to kill off nasty historical figures like Adolf Hitler, I prevented the mass termination of Jews and stopped Germany from getting into the wars and saved many lives. Thanks to my work, the Nazis were wiped out for good in our world today."

What this evil terrorist did not mention was the fact that millions of people became mindless zombies in our world who had to be exterminated. They were related in blood some ways or another to Hitler. Millions more became confused over certain sectors of their memories. This was the case for the Jews. They were unsure if the holocaust did happen.

The Nazis were wiped out, but the Fazis came into our world scene. World wars 2 did not disappear from our history. A man named Razolf Mamoth of France joined Italy and Japan to commit the crime of world wars 2.

The scientists of The Time Machine Control Headquarter were working on ways to fix the problem that the assassination of the mother of Hitler had caused. Confused jews, rise of the Fazis, the chaos in history classes over what actually happened—people remembered something of the Nazis, did not understand how the Fazis came into our world, and in general could not reconcile their confusion. Thanks to him, our world today was with more problems than less. Scientists were still trying to figure up how to undo the works which Mr. H had done—resurrect Hitler's mother and patched up the history that Mr. H had changed.

Now, this mad man wanted to assassinate the baby Jesus, to be exact, to assassinate the mother of Jesus before Jesus could come into the world. Imagine what the world would become. My wife, yes, my religious wife would be deeply affected. What would she become if her precious beloved Jesus suddenly disappeared from the history of mankind?

It was simply incomprehensible!

She, Marataa, was so crazy about Jesus. She talked non-stop about Jesus, attended song writing classes to learn how to compose songs about him. Although she was not a pastor, she knew everything in the bible from Genesis to Revelation. She was not an evangelist but she preached to me non-stop to believe in her Jesus as my Savior. She tried to bring our sons to Sunday school when she thought I was not looking.

Personally, I had no concern for what happened to this Jesus. But I would not want my wife and the millions of people who believe in Him to become confused when a large part of their lives and reason for living suddenly disappeared. The robot agents that Mr.H had sent to assassinate Jesus must be stopped at all costs.

The time machine that I was in jerked to a stop. I had arrived at my destination. I checked my watch.

Oh gosp, I was five seconds late, the robot agents had probably arrived before me. For all I knew, Mary might possibly have already been assassinated. In the world that I lived in, a second was decisive over the fate of the future.

I hastily put on the invisible Alpha Red goggles, which would allow me to detect the robot agents that Mr.H had sent to a manger in the town of Bethlehem in Judea to destroy my wife's savior.

The robot agents who Mr.H had sent to kill Jesus were invisible to the naked eyes. They could only be detected with the use of my Alpha Red goggles. I, too, was invisible to the eyes of the people living in the past. This was due to a time travelling suit that I was wearing.

I took out my robot ray rifle. The time machine door opened. I put on my machine-manufactured wings that gave me the abilities to fly in the sky. I flew out of my time machine and prepared to shoot at the robot agents I expected to arrive anytime soon. To my shock, I saw bright beautiful beings hovering over the manger of Jesus.

The dismantled bodies of the robot agents were scattered all around the manger where my wife's savior would be born. These beautiful beings were armed with gigantic swords. They were dressed in beautiful white robes, and had beautiful wings on them.

I found myself to be awestruck by these beings of great beauty that my Alpha Red goggles detected. Oh, their voices…I had never heard such beautiful voices. They were singing in unison, their voices were different in tones, and yet they united together to form a beautiful chorus of heavenly song. I would pay millions to listen to their enchanting voices, again and again.

Could their voices be a lure to drive me to a state of relaxation so that they could kill me more easily?

The thought broke me out of their melody traps. They must be the new inventions of Mr.H, sent to kill the mother of my wife's savior. I aimed my robot ray rifle at them, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. My robot rifle, which was 100% workable, malfunctioned for the first time in my life. This was impossible!

At the same moment, one of the beautiful beings with wings flew towards me.

That is it! This is my end. I had failed in my mission and I will die at the hands of Mr. H's latest invention. I would never get to see Marataa, again.

"Do not be afraid, Mr. Cylopet." The beautiful being spoke with a deep voice that was as loud as the sound of waterfall and yet as soft as the tip toe of guilty teenagers trying to sneak into their beds after they came home late. How this was possible, I could not know, you had to be here with me, and listen to the voice yourself before you could possibly know what I was talking about.

"You know my name!"

"Do not be afraid, Mr. Cylopet," the beautiful being spoke again. "I am a servant of the High and Almighty One who reigns forever. The robot agents which Mr.H of your world had sent to assassinate Mary, the blessed lady of the Mighty God, had been dismantled by us."

My mouths opened wipe. These… these beautiful beings… they were… they were the angels. Angels… were real.

"You are most honored, Mr. Cylopet. You are the only man fortunate to witness the birth of the Savior of the world from your world. Join us in the chorus to celebrate His glorious birth."

I sang like never before. My voice resonated with the angelic choir I was fortunate to sing together with, and it resonated in turn with the shepherds who arrived shortly to sing together with us. I had never enjoyed singing so much before in my life.

"What happened to you, Cylopet?" Marataa asked.

"Nothing happened," I lied. I knew christians were not supposed to lie, but I hoped God forgive me for this one. The secret of the time machine was something my occupation would not allow me to tell to my wife.

"But you had never wanted to attend my church before, why the change this time?"

"This Christmas, I wanted it to be different. I wanted to accept Him, Jesus, as my savior."

Marataa could not understand what was happening to me, and why there was this sudden change in my attitude towards church and Jesus, but she broke down into a sob, right there and then, at the church's service. Everyone in the church was looking at us, but she did not care. She went right on, praising Jesus, again and again for my salvation, and I praised Him together with her.

P/S: This story is written in dedication to my Savior Jesus, and my christian brothers and sisters in Christ from everywhere in the world, and the saints and angels in heaven and to everyone who enjoys this story even if you are not a christian.

God bless you and merry christmas to all!


End file.
